Trick or Treat
by RattyCatty
Summary: Emma makes a reluctant Regina dress up for a Halloween party at Granny's. Swan Queen Halloween fun. Rated T for some suggestive content.


**8 days until Halloween! So I wrote a thing and it's dumb and 100% fluff. I apologise if this has been done a hundred times before but I really wanted to write this. Enjoy!**

**Rated T for some suggestive stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

><p>"Really, saviour?" the brunette whined uncharacteristically – she was the queen; she never whined, but she could make an exception for this extreme horror.<p>

"Yes, really. It's Halloween! It's fun and you have to dress up," the blonde explained, rolling her eyes slightly at Regina's choice of title. _Saviour. _Regina only used that term when she was pissed at Emma, and so it was slightly amusing that she used it in this context.

Regina's brow twitched upwards slightly in desperation, and the woman was obviously about to protest. The tiny, barely-there, and frankly humiliating maid costume Emma had forced her into was doing nothing to pump her up for the evening ahead. A soft silk halter hung on her torso, deep black with white frills and an equally frilly apron. On her bottom half, she wore a dark skirt so short it almost wasn't worth wearing, which showed the same nauseating frills as the apron and the halter. The horrific ivory maid hat was the icing on the mortifying cake.

"Besides, you look hot," Emma teased with a devilish smirk.

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes; she swore Emma had the mind of a teenage boy sometimes. Flattery did apparently get you _somewhere _though, as the brunette dropped the issues of "why are we doing this" and "it's ridiculous and stupid".

"What are you supposed to be, anyway? Some kind of dominatrix?" she wondered, eyes roaming over the toned figure of the sheriff before her. A short, black dress ridden with shiny buckles and straps clung to often-hidden curves, ending just below the curve of her rear and leaving nothing to the imagination. Fishnet tights disappeared into tall combat boots, and a pair of metal handcuffs hung suggestively from a leather belt around her small waist.

Emma looked mildly offended. "I'm a cop, obviously," she said as if it was the clearest thing in the whole damn world. She gestured vaguely to the black police cap that sat atop blonde curls – the curls had always been a pain to do, but she could bear them for one night. "See? I even have the hat."

The former queen nodded with a smirk. "Of course." She wondered how appropriate their costumes were for a town Halloween party, but decided she didn't care – she was no longer the Mayor, and Regina would enjoy seeing Snow White's face when she saw her daughter, the _saviour,_ parading around in virtually no clothes with an equally undressed evil queen.

"Are you going to arrest me, officer?" Regina breathed with a coy smile and took a step closer to her lover.

Emma's deft fingers traced the silver handcuffs as she considered her options. A single step took her into the ex-Mayor's personal space, and she dipped her head teasingly towards Regina's as if she were about to kiss her. Hot breath mingled between them and the sheriff brought a hand up to lightly touch the painted lips just an inch away from her own.

The corners of her lips turned up slyly when she saw the way the brunette's throat moved as she swallowed, the way her breath hitched, the way those deep brown eyes darkened and burned intensely.

Leaning ever so slightly closer, the blonde's lips parted. Regina felt a thrill shoot down her spine when their eyes met.

"I would love to, Ma'am, but we have a party to get to," the saviour husked, pulling away and leaving Regina hanging, hot and bothered. Emma turned to the coat rack to grab a coat, not much shorter than the dress she wore, and the brunette drank in the sight for a moment before moving to get her own coat.

"I hate you," Regina grunted, stepping outside just behind the sheriff she'd come to love.

* * *

><p>To begin with, the party was just as painful as Regina had expected. Emma and the large amount of alcohol a certain bunch of dwarves had brought were the only things that made it worthwhile. Regina had never been one for large groups of people unless they were willing to do her bidding, and naturally, the gathering of Storybrooke folk set her on edge; the fact that most of them loathed her didn't help.<p>

It wasn't that she cared for their approval. No, she could do without that easily. It was simply that every person there was a painful reminder of the person she had once been, the person she was trying to move away from for her son and for Emma.

She was eased slightly when she bumped into Snow and Charming, who had taken on the task of looking after Henry to give his mothers a night to themselves before and after the party. While they had suggested the idea, Regina was sure they were doing all they could to not think about what their beloved daughter would be doing with the former queen during their alone time.

"Regina, Emma! How nice to see you both," Snow greeted with a wide smile, all sickening friendliness and irritating self-righteousness. Of course, she had dressed up as an angel for the party. A long, flowing, _snow white _dress fell around her form like a waterfall, crystal, pure, and perfect. It made Regina's stomach churn.

Emma's soft hand on her arm made the brunette bite back an insult, and instead, she smiled slightly too widely, a smile learnt from her days as queen and politician. Nevertheless, her dislike was still blindingly obvious. "The pleasure's mine," she purred.

Charming simply eyed their costumes suspiciously, like a father about to tell his teenage daughter there was no way she was going out like _that _and to get changed _immediately. _

"Hey, Mary Mar – hey," Emma said awkwardly with a small shake of her head, unsure of what to call the friend who was now her mother. The whole situation with that was beyond weird.

Snow's smile faltered briefly at her daughter's uncertainty. "Are you both having a good night?" Her eyes wandered quickly over the costumes the pair wore and she blushed slightly at the amount of skin both women were showing.

Regina smiled slyly, and a flash of her eyes told Emma that something was about to go down and there was nothing she could do to stop it this time. Turning to Henry, who was dressed in a Dracula costume, she suggested, "Kid, I think I see Nicholas and Ava there. Do you wanna go and hang out with them?"

The boy watched her for a second, as if he knew exactly what she was trying to do, before turning and heading off in the direction his blonde mother had pointed in.

Turning her attention back to her lover and her parents, Emma slowly let out a breath and prepared for the worst.

"I certainly _plan _to have a good night with your daughter," Regina said lasciviously, snaking her arm around the sheriff's waist and pulling her close to emphasise her point. She took great pleasure in Snow's cringe and the crease of pain at the corners of her eyes. Charming looked as if he was about to throw up.

Emma couldn't help the tiny, amused grin that curled her lips.

"That's…nice," Snow gritted out. She had begun to look like she was trying to smile the pain away.

Regina's slim fingers began to toy suggestively with the handcuffs suspended from the blonde's belt, drawing the attention of both Charmings to the restraints. "It is, isn't it?"

Snow's eyes widened comically when she realised the almost-BDSM nature of both their costumes – Emma's imitation of an authority figure, all buckles, leather, and handcuffs; and Regina's imitation of a purchasable service, all silk, innocent frills, and soft curves. It was odd to see the former evil queen looking so submissive, but right here, gripping her lover possessively and smirking devilishly at the blonde's parents, she was as dominant as she always was.

Visuals of the saviour and the queen were seared into the brains of both Charmings, and both wished they could remove the image. There were certain things no parent should ever picture, and your daughter having kinky sex with your former enemy was most definitely one of them. Snow had no doubt Regina knew exactly what she was doing to them.

Charming snapped.

Taking a step towards Regina, his stance aggressive, he pointed a finger and practically growled at her. "Hey! Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that."

The brunette smiled. Oh, this was good. Another cutting, witty remark was on her tongue when Snow grasped her husband by the arm and dragged him away with a quick goodbye and a strained smile.

All good things must come to an end, Regina supposed.

"Hey, you went kinda hard on them," Emma murmured though amusement played on her face as she leaned into the former queen's touch and joined their hands between them.

Regina shrugged, watching their son as he chatted animatedly to the Nicholas and Ava, the siblings in wizard and witch costumes. "They managed to survive over thirty years of my hatred and thirst for revenge. They can take a few uncomfortable mental images."

Emma chuckled. "That's probably true."

The rest of the evening was uneventful, besides a few offhanded comments on their outfits from men who'd had too much to drink. Henry went home with Snow and Charming at around half past nine, and Granny's began to empty as people went their separate ways.

At the end of the night, Emma and Regina began to make their way down the road to 108 Mifflin Street. Their progress was slow due to their lack of coordination caused by slightly too much alcohol, but they filled the silence with easy conversation, both buzzing slightly from the intoxication and the excitement the other's outfit was causing them.

"Was tonight completely terrible?" Emma asked, genuinely concerned.

Regina shook her head but quickly stopped when the mix of that and the alcohol in her blood made her dizzy. "It wasn't," she resigned, earning a small smile from the blonde. "I enjoyed the part where I traumatised your mother," she said with a grin. "And I enjoyed the part where drunk men paid for my drinks all night."

The sheriff laughed. "Of course."

"I also enjoyed your choice of outfit. Yes, I enjoyed that a lot," Regina breathed.

Emma blushed. "I enjoyed my choice of outfit for you, and I enjoyed you holding me close all evening," she flirted.

"I'll do a lot more than hold you close, Sheriff," the former queen growled, not sounding much like a queen now her brain and her senses were dulled with inebriation and arousal.

Neither could top that without delving into the bad-porn-lines zone, so they walked in silence for the rest of the way, their hands linked between them, holding onto each other as if they might float away if either one of them let go.

* * *

><p>Regina lay in Emma's arms, the expensive sheets bunched and thrown messily over their legs. Both women breathed hard, sweat cooling on soft skin as they came down from their respective highs. The costumes they had worn earlier lay discarded and forgotten on the floor.<p>

"Wow," the blonde breathed, hair sticking to her forehead.

The brunette just laughed and ran a hand through her own disheveled locks.

"Did you really have a good time tonight?" Emma asked when they'd both sobered slightly, both from the alcohol they had consumed and from their highs.

Regina nodded in her arms. "I've never celebrated Halloween before. It was a fun experience, and quite different to any other holiday."

"So you could say it was the best Halloween ever?" the sheriff joked. Her hands moved over soft skin she'd peppered with kisses just minutes ago, making her way down to her lover's hip and tracing patterns on it.

The former queen smiled. "Best Halloween ever."


End file.
